mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:4aJ
(Edit: Die Edit-Klammern kommen von 2014, der Rest von 2012 bis Anfang 2013!) Über mich Bin ein großer Fan der Mario-Serie und anderer Jump'n'runs. In meiner Freizeit - klar - spiel ich auf meinen über alles geliebten Spielkonsolen, halte mich hier oder sonstwo im Internet auf oder hacke/programmiere was. Ursprünglich meldete ich mich nur wegen Langweile an, um 1, 2 Artikel zu bearbeiten und gut ist. Aber nix gibt's. Mittlerweile sind aus den 1-2 Bearbeitungen nämlich über 1000 geworden. Artikel zu bearbeiten war spaßig, und ein wenig mit den anderen Usern zu kommunizieren (Blauer Toad, Gameheld, Mariofan13, Ludwig X, Windows 8, Cure Pine, Parakoopa :D, der ehemalige Admin dieses Wikis Papermaker, und noch viele andere) hat auch immer Spaß gemacht. (Edit: Wobei ich mittlerweile mich nur noch an Diskussionsfäden beteilige und kleine bis keine Bearbeitungen mehr mache. Zum Artikel bearbeiten bin ich nämlich zu sehr ein fauler Hund...) Habt ihr Fragen oder Klagen nicht verzagen, tut mich fragen. :D PS: Nur zum Angeben, meine 1000. Bearbeitung am 14.02.2013 auf der Seite Knochen-Käfer :) Ich besitze... NES, SNES, N64, GCN, WII, 3ds, Wii U. Das volle Programm (von den Game Boys abgesehen). Lieblingsspiel Ganz klar Super Mario Sunshine, weil es einfach so ein wunderbares Level-Design hat UND es das einzige Mario-Spiel ist, dass ich nach 100 Stunden Spielzeit noch immer nicht durch hab (119 Insignien, 9 Blaue Münzen). Auf dem 2. Platz: Super Mario World. Favorisierte Genres Jump'n Runs mag ich natürlich am liebsten, aber ich spiele auch gerne Spiele in Richtung Mario Party, Mario & Luigi und Mario Kart. (Edit: Auch bekannt als Partyspiele, RPGs und Fun-Racer, Point and Click mag ich aber auch) Erstes Spiel Mario Party (1) und Smash Bros 64, was meine enorme Sucht nach den beiden Spielserien wohl begründet (Mario Party Collector!), und sie bleiben zwei meiner Lieblingsspiele. Dannach: Yoshi's Story, und man, hab ich dieses Spiel geliebt! Was ich (außer Mario) gerne spiel Kirby, Sonic, Zelda, Layton, Ace Attorney, sowas in der Richtung gefällt mir ^^ (Edit: Man sollte nicht glauben, dass meine spielesammlung nur aus Mario besteht, der macht nur nen Bruchteil aus. Wenn ich mir heute dieses Profil ansehe, hab ich irgendwie das Gefühl, als hätte mein Leben nur aus Mario bestanden... Naja...) Lieblingschara Luigi und Yoshi. Ansonsten: So, meine Spielesammlung Also, ich habe keine Lust, das nach jedem neuen spiel zu aktualisieren, also ist das hier eine sehr veraltete Liste. Vom Anfang 2013 oder so. Fangen wir an beim Good Old Game Boy... keine. Game Boy Advance: Mario Party Advance(ausgeliehen) Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (ausgeliehen) Mario Kart: Super Circuit Yoshi's Universal Gravitation (2x, weil ich es mir versehentlich 2x bestellt habe) WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Super Mario Ball Und die ganzen für 3DS-Erstkäufer DS: Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Super Mario 64 DS WarioWare: Touched! WarioWare: DIY Mario Party DS Wario: Master of Disguise Mario Slam Basketball Yoshi's Island DS New Super Mario Bros Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Mario Kart DS Noch dieses DSi-Mario vs. Donkey Kong Sind alle, die mir grade einfallen... Noch ein paar Third-Party Games wie z.B. Sonic Colours oder Prof. Layton. 3DS Hab ich nicht viele Super Mario 3D Land Mario Kart 7 Paper Mario: Sticker Star (verkauft) Und sehr, sehr bald Luigi's Mansion 2 Heimkonsolen! Auf zu NES! Super Mario Bros (etwa 5 Mal xD) Super Mario Bros. 2 Tetris Pinball Kirby's Adventure Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nur als Download) Und noch ein paar, die keiner kennt. SNES Super Mario World Yoshi's Island Super Mario Kart Super Mario Allstars N64: Beste Konsole mit den besten Spielen Paper Mario (mein erstes RPG und bestes Paper Mario!) Yoshi's Story (so schön knuddlig!) Mario Kart 64 Mario Party (Zweitbestes MP!) Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Super Smash Bros. (Was ist das? Kein Mario 64?) Weiter geht es... GCN Super Mario Sunshine (Bestes Spiel 4ever) Luigi's Mansion (Nachfolger kommt? Klasse, endlich!) Mario Kart: Double Dash! (Wenn auch nicht viel gespielt...) Mario Party 4 (Warum hasst jeder dieses Spiel? Ich finde es toll!) Mario Party 5 (zu langsam...) Mario Party 6 (Ganz gut) Mario Party 7 (Bestes MP für den GCN) Super Smash Bros. Melee Donkey Konga (Habe es seit dem Kindergarten immer gern gespielt) Donkey Konga 2 (Nicht in meinen Besitz, konnte es aber mal anspielen) Dancing Stage: Mario Mix (Einfach nur genial!) Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor(Gut, aber nicht so gut, wie alle behaupten) Kirby Air Ride (Kein Mario, aber einfach eins meiner Lieblingsspiele!) Und als Krönenden Abschluss: DIE WII!! Super Mario Galaxy (welcher Mario-Fan hat es nicht?) Mario Kart Wii (Die Items haben den Singleplayer leider ruiniert) Mario Party 8 (Wirklich,wirklich lahme Minispiele!) Mario Party 9(Bestes Mario Party! Dieses Anfang-bis-Ende-Prinzip brachte frischen Wind & gute Minispiele!) New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Es macht Spaß. Zu viert. Wenn jeder gleich gut ist.) Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Bestes Spiel für die Wii) (Edit: Diesen Platz bekommt doch eher ssbb) Mario Strikers Charged Football (Sagt mir nicht so zu, aber immerhin besser (Edit: "innovativer" triffts eher) als FIFA (Kunststück)) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Das Wii-Spiel, mit dem ich die meiste Zeit verbracht habe) Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen (Holt euch die DS-Version! Sie ist besser!) Super Paper Mario (Tolles Spiel eigentlich.) Nintendo Wii U: Nintendo Land New Super Mario Bros.U ...Und mindestens die Hälfte habe ich wohl vergessen. (Edit: Das hier bezieht sich nur auf die Mariospiele, ich habe natürlich auch viele Games von anderen Franchises. Zudem müsste ich hinter den meißten noch ein "ausleihbar" hinzufügen. Der Großteil ist nämlich eigentlich gar nicht in meinem Besitz...) . Und wat sonst Sonst muss man eigentlich nichts über mich wissen...Ich hab mich hier angemeldet, weil mir langweilig war und sonst... ENDE! Kategorie:Benutzer